New Begginings Start on the Balcony
by reignstein
Summary: Peeta feels horrible about what Katniss and Haymitch did to him. He sits in his Balcony thinking about everything and nothing, but when Katniss disturbs him will she finally admit her feelings for the baker's son?


**AN: Alrighty! This one shot just came to me because of my cousins non-stop babbling…So I decided that I wanted to write something to another amazing book titled THE HUNGER GAMES! Mockingjay may have been, unsatisfying…to me but I have always loved Katniss and Peeta so I hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins, except for the plot (of the fanfic not the book)**

**~ONE SHOT~**

Peeta lay in his bed, in Victor's Village, at the time 3 in the morning. Peeta didn't know why he even thought that Katniss felt the same way that he did. It was bad enough that Katniss and Haymitch practically used his feelings as a way to keep them both alive, but it hurt to think that Katniss actually agreed to use him.

Peeta thought that Katniss could be different, that maybe she could understand him, and maybe love him. Look at the outcome of that. Peeta tried to accept the fact that Katniss only used him as a survival tactic, but he just couldn't. There had to be something, even just a smidge of love, there.

Peeta rose from his bed, deciding that sleep would never come, and walked out the balcony. He always felt at peace when he was hit by the wind. He didn't know why, but it always gave him a sense of protection.

He stayed outside there thinking about everything and nothing; he was just trying to calm down. Apparently the world had other plans.

"What are you doing out this time of night?" Peeta turned to his right and saw his friend, well he wasn't sure if they were friends, Katniss Everdeen.

"Just thinking," Peeta answered, not even looking her way.

"Oh" Peeta was glad that Katniss didn't really attempt talking to him. He may still be in love with her, but that doesn't mean that he would forgive her the moment she apologized. His heart was broken and that is the worst pain anyone could ever feel.

Peeta and Katniss sat at their balconies, not minding each other, just looking out to the horizon. They were both happy that District 12 was quiet during this time of night or day, whatever you want to call it.

Katniss sat on her balcony thinking of something to say to Peeta. She didn't know if she should even say anything. She knew how much she hurt Peeta, even if he didn't show it. Katniss felt horrible actually. After everything Peeta did for her, from the time he gave her the bread up to the time he saved her in The Hunger Games, this is how she would repay him? This is exactly the reason why Katniss hated owing people. When you hurt them guilt engulfs your entire being. Not being able to stand the silence anymore she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Peeta, we have to talk." Katniss didn't receive an answer, so she just looked towards Peeta's balcony. She saw him there, still sitting, with an unreadable look on his face.

"Why should we?" He asked, and Katniss was speechless. He had a point. Why should they talk. It was obvious what Katniss and Haymitch's intentions were when the tournament ended.

"Because we can't act like everything's alright, when nothing is." Katniss looked over at Peeta's balcony again, and saw him stand up. He sat on the edge, and Katniss couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was under the moonlight, and the wind swaying his hair.

"Sorry to disappoint Katniss, but it's not easy to make things right when they were ruined to begin with." Once again Katniss had nothing to say. She couldn't just tell him that she was in love with him that would just hurt him more knowing it wasn't true.

"No it's not, but shouldn't we give it a shot?" This time Peeta was the one who could not answer. He didn't know if he could. He asked himself, could he bear more heartache? Peeta didn't know if he could just redo everything.

"It's not that easy Katniss. It's not like you hit me, you shattered my heart. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Peeta asked, softly. It wasn't even evident that he was angry. That was because he wasn't he was hurt, but not angry.

"I do" Katniss answered. Peeta looked at her, for the first time that night, and gave her a questioning look.

"How can you possibly feel what I feel? You used me remember?" Katniss didn't know how to answer Peeta's question so, for the first time, she let her walls down and told him the truth.

"Because every time I look at you, and how much pain I caused you, I can't help it, my head tells me that it's because I owe you my life and I repaid you by hurting you. But I know that my heart tells me it's because every time I see how much pain I caused you, I knew how I felt, I knew that no matter what I did I could never get you out of my head. Every time I try to do something I always ask myself 'What would Peeta so?' and I feel my heart shatter whenever I look at you and try to tell you that I love you, but I never can because I'm scared that you could never accept me for what I truly am."

Peeta was shocked, was an understatement. He felt like he was the king of the world. He felt like he could defeat the Capitol after what he just heard. He couldn't believe it. Katniss felt the exact same way he did, and not just that, she also knew it and admitted it to herself and to him.

"Hi! I'm Peeta Mellark; I'm a baker's son, I am strong, and am good at camouflage. I love the wind, and I love to paint and bake. Most importantly I'm in love with Katniss Everdeen." Peeta said getting up from the edge of the balcony and walking towards the one near Katniss' with an outstretched hand.

Katniss looked at him questioningly, that was until she saw him smile. This was him saying that they should start from scratch.

Katniss stood up from her seat and went near the edge where Peeta stood. She took his hand and shook it.

"Hello, I'm Katniss Everdeen. I have a sister named Primrose, and my best friend's name is Gale Hawthorn. I love to eat and I'm good at archery. I am also in love with a man named Peeta Mellark."

As the two of them shook their hands, they knew what this meant. This was the start of a new beginning. And they were both excited as to what it would bring.

**AN: You know as I read through this, I find it pretty good! I hope you can tell me if you like it and if not how to improve it! **


End file.
